


College AU Drabbles

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Daithi de Calibre - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, Minicat - Fandom, Terrornuckel - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, expect fluff, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a series of One-Shots that I'm writing for a College AU. There will be many ships, pranks, and general tomfoolery with our favorite youtubers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Internet Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Daithi de Calibre trash for you.

Daithi moved to America with his family when he was 17, his prize possessions consisting of his high school diploma and his YouTube channel. 

His channel wasn't very large at that time, but he had loyal subscribers and an Internet best friend that he made most of his videos with. He didn't know much about Lui Calibre, despite their closeness online. He knew he lived in America and that they were the same age. He also knew that the squeaker voice that he played with was not his actual voice. 

The first thing he noticed about San Diego was the weather. It was dry and hot, nothing like the wet and dreary forecast that fell over Ireland the majority of the time. 

He enrolled at the local college, and wasted time until the semester started by playing Black Ops with Lui.

Lui took pleasure in trolling players with his voice, pretending he was much younger than he was. Daithi thought it was hilarious, and a lot of his videos featured Lui as the main attraction. 

He didn't tell his friend he had moved, not sure if their friendship extended to talking about their personal lives. 

"Are you serious?" Lui said randomly during a recording session. 

"What? What happened?" Daithi asked him. 

"I just got the bill for my books I need for the semester." He groaned into the microphone. "Three hundred fucking dollars for some books. One of them is for art! What do you need a book for in an art class?"

Daithi looked down at his own bill that had come in the mail two days previous. He too, had a book for an art class. "Maybe it's to learn the history?" He reasoned. 

"Fuck the history. I'm only taking it as a general ed requirement. You're lucky, Nogla. Isn't school like free in Ireland?"

The thought was ridiculous, and of course he was no longer in Ireland. But before he could answer him, Lui was talking again. 

"I have to cut our session short today. I have to handle this before classes on Monday." Lui said. "See ya."

"Uh, bye." Daithi replied, and Lui exited the Skype call. 

Daithi had already paid the bill, and retrieved his books from school the day before, so he sat there, staring at his screen. He started college on Monday as well and unlike Lui, knew absolutely fucking no one. 

He was honestly dreading it and, not for the first time, resented his parents for making him move to this foreign land. 

But he promised himself he'd give it a go. He was 18 now, and if he truly hated it, nothing was stopping him from returning to good ol' Ireland. 

Monday rolled around too quickly for Daithi's liking. He hadn't even had the chance to speak to Lui again, something that always tended to relax him. There was something about the other man that made him feel like the world was as big as you made it, and you needed to make it your bitch. 

He decided to spend the first semester living at home, that way all he had to acclimate to was the school and the course load. If he loved it, he'd make the transfer to the dorms in the spring. 

Daithi didn't have an American drivers license, so he took an early bus to the college. His first class was Visual Art: 102, and it began at 9. The bus dropped him off at the entrance to the college at 8:15. 

He was anxious, and a little nervous that he would get lost on the large campus. He studied the map on his phone, and made a beeline straight to the Arts Building. He'd rather be way early than late on his first day. 

It took him 10 minutes to cross campus, and there were a lot of people milling around, ready and excited for a new year. 

He wished he could feel that same excitement. 

There weren't many people in the building yet, and his footsteps echoed loudly on the marble floors as he made his way to his assigned room. 

There was no one in the room: not even the professor was as early as Daithi. He placed his bag on the table in the back and took out a notebook. He might as well get some song writing done while he was waiting. 

Suddenly, he heard a scuffle from the cupboard at the front of the room. His head shot up, eyes widening. 

He hoped to anyone who would listen that it wasn't a mouse. 

But naturally, Nogla was curious, and he slowly made his way to the front. He grasped the handle and wrenched the door open, foot primed to step on whatever scurried out. 

But his eyebrows furrowed as he took in the scene in front of him. Instead of a mouse, there was a boy, knees folded to his chest. 

"Shhh!" He hissed at Daithi in a high pitched voice. "I'm hiding."

Hold on. Daithi knew that fucking voice. "Oh teh fock. Lui?!"

The boys eyes widened, and Daithi figured he should stop calling him a boy. 

"No fucking way!" His voice was normal now and he shot out of the cupboard. Daithi took note of his body. He was short, maybe 5'6, and Daithi towered over him. He was dark skinned, Mexican maybe, and had his hair pulled into a small bun. "Nogla?"

Lui grinned wide and launched himself into his friend's arms. 

Daithi hugged him back, laughing.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Ireland!" Lui stepped back. "You're so fucking tall."

"We moved last month." Daithi explained. "And you're just short."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Daithi shrugged sheepishly. "I wasn't sure if we were close enough friends."

"Dude, you're my best friend." Lui punched his shoulder. "You should've told me! We could've been playing together in person!"

Daithi blushed. He was glad he wasn't the only one who thought the same. "You're my best friend too, Lui. Hang on, what the fock were ye doing in the the cupboard?"

It was Lui's turn to look sheepish. "Honestly, I was trying to scare the shit out of the professor and get myself kicked out of class. I fucking hate art. But now that you're here, it'll be so much better!"

The duo barely made it the semester in the class, being sent out on numerous occasions for disrupting the class. 

Lui introduced Daithi to his friends, Evan and Tyler. The three had known each other since first grade, and they all gamed together. 

Daithi made other friends of course. He met Brock in his European History class and they stuck together to battle the stern, French professor. 

Brian, Brock's roommate, was an exchange student from Ireland. He and Daithi took pleasure in annoying the hell out of all of their friends. 

Marcel was loud and mean at times, but Daithi bonded with him over video games in English, when they were supposed to be reading George Orwell. 

He loved the school, and he loved his new friends. 

By the time the spring semester rolled around, he was living in the dorms with a guy named Arlan. 

Lui and Arlan hit it off immediately, and Daithi wasn't able to stamp the jealousy down when he watched them interact. 

He hated that he had a crush on Lui. He was his first friend in America, his best friend, and this would only ruin everything. 

So he let Arlan and Lui bond, deciding instead to quietly fade to the background. 

Lui noticed, of course. Daithi should have known that he would. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked one day, cornering him in the mess hall. 

Daithi paused, fork hallway to his mouth. He was sitting with Evan and Tyler, the two arguing about finals or some shit. Daithi vaguely heard Evan mention a homeless man for whatever reason. 

"I'm not." He tried. 

"Bullshit." Lui accused. "Every time I come to your room, you just sit on you laptop, or you leave. I want to know why, Nogla."

Nogla looked down at his tray. "You have Arlan now. You two have much more in common than we do." And it was true. Turns out, their parents had been best friends before Arlan's parents moved to Northern California. 

"Daithi," and Lui's voice turned gentle. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little." He admitted. 

"You're my best friend, dummy. That's not going to change." Lui told him as he sat next to him. "In fact...you're more than my best friend."

Daithi was startled when Lui grabbed his hand. He searched his eyes, looking for confirmation. When he found it, he grinned wildly. 

"Are you sure?" He had to know. 

Lui laughed. "Just kiss me you idiot." And Daithi complied. 

Evan and Tyler barely acknowledged the pair, deciding instead to roll their eyes and continue their argument.


	2. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Terrornuckel for your soul.

Brock twisted nervously in his seat, one hand holding the phone to his ear while the other searched his luggage for his boarding pass. 

"Evan, are you sure you can come get me? I can easily catch a cab..."

"No way, man!" Evan protested. "It was my idea to get you to apply here. And I really can't wait to meet you. In person, I mean." 

Brock heard a scuffle and a grunt from the other end. "Uh, you okay there, Evan?"

"What, yeah fine." Evan responded, distracted. "Fuck off, Tyler!" He yelled suddenly. 

Brock laughed. 

"Hi, Moo Snuckel!" He heard a high pitched scream and had to pull the phone away from his ear. 

"Goddammit, Wildcat. That was so loud." He said when he put the phone back. He heard another grunt, and a muffled "Ow!"

"Sorry," Evan said, getting control back of the conversation. "He's a fucking idiot."

"You guys moved onto campus already?" Brock asked him. 

"Yesterday, yeah. When does your flight leave?"

Brock looked at the Gate Status Board. "We should be boarding in the next 10 minutes."

"Alright man, we'll see you in a couple of hours." 

He hung up and slid the phone into his pocket. 

He was on his way from Utah to California for his college. And he was about to meet people who he's been playing games with for a few years. In person. 

Brock was a shy guy, modest in many aspects of his life. 

So this, moving to a new place with people he's only talked to on the Internet...this was a whole new experience for him. 

He was roused out of his thoughts when the stewardess announced that the plane was boarding. He grabbed his duffle, throwing it over his shoulder, and grasped the handle of his suitcase. Here goes...everything. 

He couldn't sleep on the plane, nervous restlessness settling in his bones. He had no idea what Evan or Tyler looked like. 

How was he going to find them?

He didn't need to worry. As soon as he landed in San Diego, his phone pinged with a new message. It was from Evan, and it was a selfie he had taken of him and Tyler. "We're in the lobby! Come find us!" It read. 

Brock chuckled, and the lady next to him sighed impatiently. "Sorry," he mumbled before grabbing his two bags and stumbling off the plane. He was way too big for those metal death traps. 

He spotted the two easily. Tyler was massively tall and towered over most of the people in the airport. Evan stood next to him, eagerly searching the crowd. Brock felt the nerves wash away. 

He casually walked past them, not keeping eye contact. He caught Evan look at him hopefully, before turning away in disappointment. He stifled his laugh. 

Brock turned around, and crouched behind Tyler. Suddenly, he jumped up and yelled "Puncake!" loudly in his ear. 

Both men jumped. Tyler screamed and people looked over curiously at the trio. Brock was bent over in laughter. 

"Fuck you, Moo." He spat before his face split into a wide smile. 

"That was good." Evan said, clutching his heart. "I had a feeling that was you."

He hugged them both, grinning. "Hey guys."

Evan grabbed his suitcase and led the group out into the hot California sun. 

Campus was only 30 minutes from the airport, but the drive took an hour and Brock was mortified by the traffic. 

"How do you deal with this every day?!"

"You get used to it, man." Evan replied. 

"No, the fuck you don't. GET THE FUCK OFF THE ROAD!" Tyler screamed. Well, at least now Brock knew Tyler was the same off screen as he was on. 

The campus was beautiful and large. Brock checked in and received his room assignment and key. 

"You're in our building!" Evan cheered. "Who's your roommate?"

Brock squinted at the page. "Some Brian guy. His address is listed for Ireland. That's weird..."

Evan shrugged. "Exchange student? Hey Tyler, think it's the kid Lui is always playing with?"

"Doubt it. Ireland is a big fucking country." Tyler was looking at his phone distractedly. 

Evan rolled his eyes and motioned for Brock to follow him again. They walked a short distance to a dorm hall. "We're on the second floor." He told him when they stopped outside of Brock's room. "We'll grab you for some dinner once you unpack." 

Brock nodded and entered his empty room. His roommate hadn't yet made an appearance and he was grateful that he got to pick his side of the room first. He took the bed with the better mattress and sat down, looking around. 

It looked like any dorm room he's ever seen in movies. There were two of everything: beds, desks, dressers and closets. There was even a mini-fridge with a microwave sitting in the corner. 

He started to unpack his clothes and make his bed. His parents were shipping him the rest of his things within the next couple of days. 

Evan and Tyler showed up an hour later, Lui in tow. The four of them headed to dinner and Brock was pleasantly surprised at how good the cafeteria burgers were. 

After dinner, they decided to head to Evan and Tyler's room to play video games. Brock briefly wondered if his roommate had shown up yet, but banished the thought when Tyler blew his character up. "Oh no!"

"Gotcha, bitch!"

It was almost midnight when Brock headed to his room, regretting his decision to play with the guys. He had class at 8 the next morning.

He stopped outside of his room when he heard music playing through the door. Brian must be here. 

But why the hell was he playing "My Humps"?

He opened the door quietly, as not to alert the other man of his presence. Brian was shirtless, bouncing around the room whilst putting clothes in his dresser and singing madly to the song. 

Brock's first instinct was to laugh, but he suppressed it, deciding instead to watch the attractive Irish man swing his hips. 

He had a nice ass and the basketball shorts didn't leave much to the imagination. 

"Whatcha gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk? Imma get, get, get, get you drunk." His voice changed with the song. 

Brock could've watched him all day but luck wasn't on his side, for at that moment, Brian turned and let out a blood curdling scream. 

"Hi," Brock said, as Brian clutched his chest and tried to catch his breath. 

"Don't fucking do that to me!" Brian said with a glare, his Irish accent prominent. "How long had you been standing there?"

Brock closed the door behind him. "Long enough." He smiled at his roommate and extended a hand. "I'm Brock. Nice music choices."

Brian flushed but shook his hand. "It's catchy. I'm Brian."

"So you're from Ireland?" Brock asked as he sat down on his bed. 

"Dublin," he responded. "I'm only here for the year, but I may end up staying if I really like it. 

"That's cool man. What made you decide to come here?" 

"It's California!" He exclaimed. "All the hot babes!"

And naturally his hot roommate was 100% straight. It wouldn't be the first time and Brock decided not to let it get him down. 

From that moment on, the duo was inseparable. 

Brock thought Brian was hilarious, and his Arnold Schwarzenegger impression was the best he's ever heard. 

Brian fit right in with Brock's friends and often played games with them. Turns out, Brian had a fairly popular gaming channel in Ireland. 

When Brock met Nogla in their first history class and realized that he too was Irish, he knew that he had to introduce him to Brian. 

He'd never regretted a decision more in his life. 

Brian and Nogla terrorized them. Pranks were played nearly every day. They would steal people's clothes, put Nair in Lui's bodywash, and turned the music so loud in Evan's car, that when he turned his car on, it nearly blew out the speakers. It wasn't until Nogla got punched in the face by Tyler after jumping out of his closet to scare him, that they dialed it down. 

"What the fuck is Thanksgiving?" Brian asked one week, early in November. 

"Some stupid American holiday where they thank people for corn." And Brock was actually surprised at how Nogla wasn't terribly far off the mark. 

"Regardless, we get an entire week off." Evan said. He was headed to Canada to visit his family. 

"So what about those who don't celebrate?" Brian asked. 

"I guess it sucks to be you." Lui said in a squeaker voice. 

"Normally, people just stay on campus for the holiday." Brock shrugged. He, himself, was headed back to Utah to celebrate. And it wasn't the first time he thought about asking Brian to join him. 

He thought he could keep from developing feelings for his roommate. How wrong he was. 

Brian placed his head on Brock's shoulder and looked up at him with a pout. "You're just gonna leave me all alone for a week?"

Don't do it, Brock. Don't do it.

"You can always come home with me. I mean, if you want." Brock mentally slapped himself. 'Good going, asshole.'

Evan shot him a knowing look and a grin, and Brock willed for Evan to fall off of his chair. 

Brian sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you can experience it for the first time. We kinda go all out for Thanksgiving." It was Brock's favorite holiday. His mom made turkey and ham, not to mention all of the usual foods: stuffing, mashed potatoes, his grandma's homemade cranberry sauce...he couldn't wait. 

"That would be amazing, Brock!" Brian exclaimed.

And that was how Brock found himself in his mother's car, squeezed in the backseat in the middle of his little sister, Erica, and Brian. 

Erica was 12, and wouldn't stop staring at Brian with wide eyes. "He's so cute!" She had whispered in his ear at the airport. Naturally, Brian heard her and winked. Brock thought she was going to fall to the floor. 

"So, Brian," his Dad started from the front seat. "What brought you to America?"

"To be honest sir, I did a lot of research on the college and it had the best program for graphic design." Brian answered, and it was different from the answer he gave Brock when they first met. 

"Oh, that's what Brocky wants to do!" His mom exclaimed and he wanted to grown. "He is always on his computer, playing games or drawing."

"Mom, please," Brock started just as Brian asked "Drawing?". 

"Oh, he's an amazing artist! Ever since he was little." His mother gushed. Brock put his face in his hands. 

"You'll have to show me sometime, Brocky." Brian said with a grin. 

Absolutely not. 

Sure, his sketchbook was full of maps, scenes, and characters for a video game he was designing, but it also had many drawings of Brian. He had done them from memory, as he never drew in front of his friends. He was pretty sure the only one who knew was Evan, and that was because he had been absentmindedly doodling in class one day. 

"Hey look, were almost home." He quickly changed the subject. 

"I hope you two boys don't mind sharing a room." His mother said as they unfolded themselves from the backseat. "Aunt Clara is flying in tomorrow and will be taking the guest room."

Brock panicked. Sure, they shared a room at school, but Brian had his own side and his own things. This was his home, and sharing a room with his crush seemed like it would be a lot more personal. 

"What about the other room?" Brock asked desperately. Brian shot him a curious look. 

"Grandma and Grandpa are here." Erica said as she skipped to the door. 

"Right..." How could he forget that his grandparents had moved in? Brock grabbed his bag and handed Brian his own. They followed Erica into the house and Brock was ambushed by his grandmother. 

"Oh my Brocky is home!" She grabbed his cheeks lovingly. "How is school, baby?" She noticed Brian standing behind Brock. "Oh is this your boyfriend?"

Shit. His family knew of course what his sexual preferences were, but he had yet to tell Brian. It wasn't something he went around announcing. 

"Grandma, please. This is Brian, my roommate at school." Her lips formed an 'O' but Brock wasn't fooled. Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them and Brock knew that she was on to him. 

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Brian said politely with his hand extended. She opened her arms and pulled him into a hug. 

"Welcome, Brian. It's so wonderful to have you. Is that an Irish accent I detect? You know my husband and I spent our 20th wedding anniversary in Ireland about 27 years ago." She led him further into the house, Brock following behind, hoping that the next two days went quickly. 

It wasn't until later that night, while Brock was blowing up the air mattress, that Brian brought up his sexuality. 

"How come you didn't tell me you were gay?"

Brock's hand stilled on the pump. "Does it matter?"

"That you're gay? Of course not! I just thought we were good friends is all." Brian told him, spinning in Brock's desk chair. 

"It's not something I go around broadcasting, Bri." It was the truth. He wasn't ashamed of being gay, but he knew how some people could be. 

"Is it a secret?"

"No, but I don't just walk up to people and say 'Hi, I'm Brock and I'm a flaming homosexual!'" Brock said defensively, standing. "Look, I'm tired. It's been a long day."

Brian patted his knees before standing as well. "Yeah, alright." 

Brock handed him a blanket and a few pillows before crawling into his own bed. He waited until Brian was settled before clicking off the light. 

He laid there in the dark, eyes open and a million thoughts running through his mind. He didn't like confrontation, and he hated fighting with his friends. 

"Hey,Moo Moo?" Brian whispered. The corner of Brock's mouth twitched. It was a stupid nickname, but he loved hearing it from Brian. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." 

Brock sighed. "I'm sorry too."

"I don't like fighting with you, Brock." And Brian sounded a million miles away. "You are my best friend. And I really appreciate you letting me come with you. You've opened your home to me."

"You're my best friend too, Brian. And you're always welcome in my home. Now go to sleep."

Brian was quiet for a while. Just as Brock was about to drift off to sleep, Brian called him again. 

"Brock... I'm bisexual." It was whispered, and Brock barely caught it. "No one knows."

"I...why'd you tell me?" It was nothing he would have ever expected coming out of the other man's mouth. He was constantly talking about girls. 

"Like I said, you're my best friend. Goodnight, Brocky."

Well, how the fuck was Brock supposed to sleep after that revelation?

It was well past 2 in the morning when he finally found relief from the swirling thoughts. 

By the time he woke up the next morning, Brian was gone, blanket folded neatly on the mattress. Brock rubbed his eyes and groaned. 

He decided to take a quick shower before venturing downstairs. He could hear his Aunt Clara in the kitchen, talking loudly to whoever would listen. He was sure Brian was just lapping it up. 

Clara lived in New York City. She was a successful model and has done numerous fashion shows around the world. She was also closer in age to Brock than her sister, who was 18 years older than her. Clara was a surprise pregnancy when his grandmother was 42. 

He entered the kitchen and saw Clara sitting on the counter, talking to Brian. To Brock's dismay, Brian looked enraptured. She really was beautiful, with long blonde hair and a thin, tall frame. Everything that Brian liked. 

She squealed when she saw Brock and bounced off the counter. She threw herself at him and he was quick to catch her. Clara was more of a big sister than an aunt, and Brock really was glad to see her. 

"Brocky! I've missed you so much!"

He squeezed her before releasing her. "I've missed you too. When did you get in?"

"I took a red-eye early this morning and hopped in a cab." Her phone started to ring. "Hold on, it's work." She placed the phone to her ear and stepped into the next room. 

Brian punched his shoulder. "You didn't tell me you had a hot aunt! Any other secrets?" 

'Yeah, I'm in love with you.' Brock thought. "Shut up." He grumbled. 

Brian put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just saying." But he was grinning. 

"Where is everyone?" Brock asked as he walked to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk. 

"Your parents went shopping for a ham apparently. And your grandparents went to pick up the turkey from the farm. Erica and I spent some time on the trampoline while your highness got his beauty sleep." Brian answered playfully. "I'm not sure where she is now though."

"Probably telling all of her friends how hot you are." Brock said. 

"You think I'm hot?"

Brock's face flushed but was saved from answering by Clara's reappearance. 

"Sorry, boys. I have a show next week in Paris and my assistant forgot to book my flight back to Manhattan on Friday." She huffed and flipped her hair. 

"Tell me all about the show." Brian asked with a wink in Brock's direction. Brock rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Much of the day followed that same pattern; Brian was following Clara around like a lost puppy, and Brock was glaring behind their backs. 

Later that night, he was helping his grandmother with the stuffing, like he did every year. He was happy. This was familiar. He didn't think about Brian once. He especially didn't think about the fact that he and Clara had both gone to the store to pick up dinner, over half an hour ago. 

He was absolutely not thinking about it. 

"Brian seems like a really nice boy." His grandma said, and he audibly groaned 

"Please don't do this."

"Don't do what?" She asked innocently. "He's just the first boy you've ever brought home. Color me curious."

"Grandma, we are not together and we will never be together. He doesn't like me like that." Brock couldn't help but frown. 

"I don't think that's true." His grandmother told him. "You don't see how he looks at you."

"Looks at me?" He asked incredulous. "Grandma, do we need to get your eyes checked? His eyes haven't left Clara all day."

"Don't get cheeky with me." She scolded playfully. "I'm just stating my observations."

"Trust me, Gran. It's definitely a no."

"Do you like him?" 

"It doesn't matter." Brock looked down at his hands. 

She leaned towards him, arms outstretched. He fell into them and she hugged him tightly. 

"I'm sorry," and Brock shot out from under her arms. "I didn't mean to interrupt." Brian said, standing awkwardly in the doorway, arms laden in bags. 

Brock didn't even hear the front door open. How much did Brian witness?

"Don't worry, dear." His grandmother ushered him into the room, taking a few bags from him. "Where's Clara?" 

"She decided to take a shower." Brian said, and Brock noticed how his eyes never left his. "Brock, can I talk to you?"

This was it. He heard everything, Brock was certain. And now their friendship was ruined. He shot a panicked look to his grandmother, who smiled reassuringly. 

"Go on, I'll get dinner ready."

Brock followed Brian up to his bedroom. Once the door was shut, he started to pace. 

"Look, Brian, I don't know how much you heard or if you heard anything at all..."

"Brock."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I mean we're just friends, right? And I know you admitted to being bisexual last night but I need you to know I wasn't gonna make a move on you..."

"Brock!"

"...cause I know you're not interested in me, but in Clara, which is totally fine by the way. But I can totally stay away from you if that's what you want. I'll sleep on the couch and when we get back to school I can request a move..."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" And suddenly Brian was in his space. 

Brian surged forward and crushed his lips to Brock's. 

Brock couldn't move. He wasn't sure what was happening. 

Brian moved back and grinned. "You're such an idiot, Moo Snuckel."

"I'm confused." He admitted finally. 

"I'm not interested in Clara, I'm interested in modeling. And I do like you. A lot."

Brock wasn't grasping what Brian was saying. "What?"

Brian sighed, exasperated. "I. Am. In. Love. With. You. Brock." He said, pausing between each word like he was talking to a six-year old. 

"You love me?" 

"Yes, you giant lug. Get it now?" 

Yes, he did. Brock was grinning like an moron. He gently placed his hand behind Brian's neck and pulled him forward. This time, he was a willing participant in the kiss. 

"Your family is going to wonder where we are." Brian offered, his words a whisper against Brock's lips. 

"Let them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals


	3. Are you homeless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need H2OVanoss in your life? Have it.

It was spring, nearing the end of the semester, and the weather was warm. 

Which is why, when Evan walked to the library, he couldn't understand why the guy on the bench was wrapped in a blue hoodie. At least he assumed it was a guy. He has never actually seen his face. 

It was the third time this week that Evan had seen him. He was always laying down, silent and still. 

Evan was concerned. At first, he thought the man was dead. But when a bird landed on the back of the bench, the man swiped at the air, startling the animal. 

"I think he might be homeless, Tyler!" He told his best friend at dinner one night. He was sat next to Nogla, who was busy arguing with Lui. He wished they would just kiss already. 

Huh...Would you look at that?

He turned back to Tyler, who rolled his eyes at their two friends. 

"Don't be stupid, Evan. It's finals. The dude is probably as exhausted as the rest of us. Why he has to sleep on a fucking bench is besides me." Tyler said. 

"And he's always wearing the same clothes. It's 80 degrees out. How the hell is he wearing a hoodie? Maybe it's all he owns." Evan wondered. 

"Dude, just fucking leave it alone." Tyler took a bite of his cheeseburger. "You're gonna fail calculus if you don't stop worrying about this random guy. Actually, I'm gonna fucking fail calculus of you don't focus." 

Evan glared at him. 

"What? It has nothing to do with you being Asian." Tyler defended himself. "You're just better at math than me. Always have been."

"Whatever, bitch." But Evan couldn't stop thinking about the blue hoodie. 

He saw him again the next day, curled in a fetal position on the bench, snoring lightly. Evan repressed every urge to go and shake the man, and see if he had a home, or needed one. But he was already late for class, and he had a paper to turn in.

By the time he'd been let out, the man was gone. 

"I know that fucking look, Evan." Tyler warned that night when Evan mentioned it again. "You are not bringing a stray into this dorm room. It's bad enough Nogla is always here."

"Hey!" There was an indignant shout from Evan's bed, where Nogla and Lui were pouring over their Communications study guide. 

"He's not a fucking stray, Tyler." 

"I don't care. Leave it alone. He hasn't bothered anyone, and he seems content to do what he does." Tyler crossed his arms. 

Evan shook his head and grabbed his backpack, leaving the room. 

Tyler shouted after him but he ignored him. 

He made his way to the library, eyes roaming the area. They fall on the bench. Empty. No blue hoodie in sight. 

The library was packed full. It was finals, and everyone thought they'd benefit from large study groups. 

He looked for an empty table and his search fell flat. They were all full of quiet, scribbling students. 

There was one table in the corner that only seemed to have one person sitting at it. And lo and behold, it was the blue hoodie. His head was down on his arms, books and papers spread out all around him. His laptop sat open in front of him, but the screen was black. He obviously hasn't moved in a while. 

Evan made his way over. Now was his chance. The scraping of the chair on the floor as Evan pulled it away from the table elicited a groan from the other man. He lifted his head slowly, and Evan finally got a good look at him. 

He was attractive, strikingly so. Sharp cheekbones and plump lips, bright blue eyes staring back at him, eyebrows raised in question. 

"Are you homeless?" It was the first thing that popped into his head, and his cursed his lack of filter. But the man grinned, and laughed. It was maniacal, unique, and Evan really wanted to hear it again. 

"Why the hell would you say that?"  
The man asked. 

"I see you sleeping on the bench in the quad almost every day. I didn't know if you were just tired or didn't have a place to go. Once I thought you were dead." He extended his hand. "I'm Evan."

The other man grasped it and shook it. "I'm Jonathan. And no, I'm not homeless." He laughed again and Evan suppressed a shudder. "Just fucking exhausted. Finals are killing me. And my roommate keeps taking the fucking room to get it in with his girlfriend." He scowled. Evan didn't think he could get hotter. 

Speaking of hot...the hoodie. "How're you not burning up in that thing? It's hot as fuck outside."

Jonathan shrugged. "Low iron levels." He said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "I'm always cold."

Evan nodded. "Hey, wanna get out of here? Take a break from studying?" 

Jonathan closed his laptop. "Sure. I could use a break." Evan helped him pack up his bag, and led him out of library. 

Tyler's glare nearly drilled a hole in Evan's head when he showed up to the room with Jonathan. He introduced him to the everyone, and powered up his XBox. 

Jonathan signed in and sat Indian style next to Evan on the floor. 

"H2O Delirious, huh?" Evan asked with a grin. He couldn't believe his luck. They've played before. Hell, they've even talked before, exchanging messages through the consoles. Everyone in this room knew who H2O Delirious was. 

Jonathan didn't make the connection yet. "What about it?" He asked defensively. 

Before Evan could respond, the door to the room burst open. Poor Lui nearly fell off the bed. 

Marcel rushed in, bent over and panting in exertion. 

"Marcel, what the fuck?" Tyler asked his friend. 

He held out his hand, eyes still on the ground. "Guess who got a job at the video store on campus?" He said excitedly. 

"You just burst in here like an asshole because you got a job?" Evan asked, slightly irritated. 

"Shut the fuck up, Vanoss." Marcel straightened out. "We don't all have millions of subscribers. YouTube may pay your bills but it sure as hell don't pay mine. Not yet at least."

"Vanoss?" Jonathan started laughing hysterically. The room looked on in concern. With tears leaking out of his eyes, he pointed at Evan. "You're Vanoss?"

Evan felt insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jonathan calmed down a bit. "Nothing, bitch. Just didn't expect you to be so...hot." 

Evan blushed. "Well, shit, Delirious, I could say the same for you! Your voice is so high pitched when we play that I thought you were 13!"

"Hold on," Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose. "Two days ago, you were saying that this kid was homeless and you wanted to take him in like a stray fucking dog. Now you're saying this is Delirious? The guy we've been playing COD with for the past year?"

Jon turned his head. "Wildcat, right? I can't fucking believe this shit."

Evan agreed wholeheartedly. What a small world they lived in. 

"Hold on...a stray dog?" Jonathan looked up at him with a crazy glint in his eye. "What, do you like me or something Vanoss?"

And Vanoss remembered the flirty messages that the two had exchanged; the promise of a meeting, just the two of them. 

"So what if I do?" He asked challengingly, hoping Jonathan would rise to the bait. 

"If you do, then I would say you can take me out after finals. And then maybe I won't have to sleep on the bench anymore." He winked and Evan nearly choked on his tongue. He should've expected that. 

Tyler threw his hands up and Marcel groaned. 

"Awe." Nogla said. "I think it's cute."

Evan laughed. "Shut up, Nogla." 

"You didn't even know who he was two seconds ago!" Tyler shouted, frustrated. 

"Don't be jealous just because you're not getting any, Wildcat." Nogla said with a grin. 

Tyler pointed a finger in his direction. "Watch it, fuckboy."

Marcel clapped his back. "Don't worry, Ty. You can always hit up the porn stash at the back of the campus video store." Tyler screamed before marching out of the room, leaving the rest of the occupants in stitches. Evan was leaning on Jonathon, unable to breath. 

"Oh, fuck." He said once he caught his breath. His eyes were watering and Jonathon wasn't fairing much better. 

Evan wiped the tears from the other mans face, before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him forward. Their lips crashed together. 

"I'm out!" Marcel yelled as he fled the room. Lui and Nogla wisely followed his example, grabbing their books and running out. Nogla took a second longer to grab a sock to place on the door. He didn't want poor Wildcat to be traumatized. 

An hour later, as Evan traced circles on Jonathan's naked back, there was a growl at the other side of the door. 

"For someone who was calling me a stray dog earlier, he sure does growl a lot." Jonathan noted with a giggle. 

"I'm getting my own fucking room next year!" Tyler yelled through the door. Evan looked down at the beautiful man in his arms. 

That suited Evan just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals


	4. The Video Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Minicat is all you need.

For a campus video store, it was surprising well stocked. You could find the newest releases, old school classics, and obscure indie titles, all in plain white cases. They even had a small selection of adult films, well, if you knew who to ask. 

Tyler knew. 

It was the second day of the semester, and he was already sick of classes. He had no desire to go to any parties, and his best friend was off fucking his boyfriend for the night. 

Thanks a lot, Evan. 

So, what's a single guy to do? Take advantage of his single room, of course. 

He entered the store and noticed it was fairly empty, only two occupants inside. 

"Yo, Marcel!" He shouted. "What's up man?"

A light-skinned black man turned from where he was opening boxes and grinned, arms stretched wide. "Wildcat, my man!" They slapped hands. "What's up?"

"I decided to spend the night in. Figured I could come pick up a quality flick." Tyler responded with inflection. 

"I got you, bro." He nodded to the back room. "Help yourself."

Tyler clapped him on the back before heading towards the door. He chanced a quick glance at the other shopper. He vaguely recognized the man as one of the residents on his hall. Chris, maybe? 

He was kind of cute with his shaggy, blond hair and wire framed glasses. Maybe a little too nerdy for Tyler's taste, but he could picture him writhing underneath him. 

'Steady, bud.' He thought to himself. 'It's only the second day. Pace yourself.'

Tyler shook his head and walked into the back room. 

The collection was small, maybe only 20 different DVDs of different varieties, all in the same discreet packaging as everything else in the store. He's seen most, if not all of them. He glanced around to see if there was anything new, before settling on a old favorite. The man in the main store had him in a particular mood. 

Marcel was at the counter on the phone when Tyler approached. He put the white case on the surface and Marcel held up a finger. 

"No, we do not have Pluto Nash, 3D." He was saying. "Why? Because that movie sucks, Delirious. You're with Evan, aren't you? Yeah well fuck you both." He slammed the receiver down. "If he calls and asks me that one more goddamn time, I'm going to kill them both."

Tyler laughed loudly, wheezing slightly. 

"Shut the fuck up, Tyler." Marcel whined. "He's your best friend. Can't you tell him to keep his boyfriend on a leash?" 

"Trust me, Jon is the one holding that leash." He shuddered. He loved his friends, he did, but thinking about the specifics of their relationship was something he did not want to think about. 

Marcel cringed, probably thinking along the same lines, and quickly picked up the case to change the subject. He scanned it and Tyler handed over his student card. 

He noticed that the bespectacled man had gotten in line behind him. Tyler had trouble concentrating on Marcel. Holy shit, he smelled good.

"You're good, bro." Marcel handed him both items, derailing his thoughts. "Hey, party at mine on Friday. You in?"

Tyler shrugged. "Sure. Got nothing else to do."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, dude." Marcel rolled his eyes. "I'll catch you later."

Tyler saluted before moving away. He checked the other man out. He was taller than he originally thought, but not nearly as tall as Tyler. And he had some muscle definition in his arms and legs. 

Yeah, he would look good naked, Tyler was sure. 

But he could be straight for all he knew, not bisexual like himself. Maybe he was gay?

He would find out sooner or later.

"Sup, Mini." He heard Marcel say. Mini? What kind of stupid fucking name was that? This guy was anything but mini. 

But Tyler knew that if he loitered any longer, it would be suspicious as hell. So he finally pushed the door open, and walked out into the quickly approaching night. 

He was halfway back to his dorm when someone jumped on his back with a whoop of glee. He would recognize that fucking accent anywhere. 

"Brian, get the fuck off of me, you piece of shit." He growled. 

"Oh, Tyler," the Irish man laughed. "I just missed you is all." 

Tyler elbowed his stomach, and the resounding grunt left a smile on his face as Brian slipped off. 

"Now that wasn't very nice." Of course, Brock would be right behind him. 

"Moo, control your boyfriend." Tyler told his friend, playfully. 

Brock ruffled Brian's hair affectionately. "Nah, he's too cute."

Tyler mocked gagging. "You're worse than Evan and Delirious." 

Brock laughed loudly. "No way." 

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys later. I got shit to do." He turned and continued his walk. 

Not five minutes later, he was walking into his dorm hall. He took the stairs two at a time, his long legs getting him to the third floor in half the time. He made it out of the stairwell when his phone beeped. 

He looked down, seeing that it was an email from a professor, and crashed directly into another person. 

Both men fell to the floor hard, possessions flying in all directions. 

"Oh fucking hell." The other man said, his arm clutched tight to his chest. 

Tyler was surprised to see that it was the same man from the video store. He must have walked right past him while he was talking to Brock and Brian. 

He stood, and offered his hand. "I'm sorry, dude. I wasn't paying attention. What're you doing just standing out here anyway?"

"Debating on whether or not to kill my roommate." He replied with a nod to the adjacent door. Tyler wasn't sure about his accent. The guys sounded like he had six rolled into one slightly British one. 

It was then he noticed the red sock on the door handle. 

"I was gone for 10 fucking minutes." The man muttered, obviously annoyed. 

Tyler took a look at the names on the door. "Oh shit, you're Nogla's roommate? Good luck, bud. You must be, Craig."

"Thanks." Craig said sarcastically. "It's Mini by the way."

"What's mini?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "My name. Everyone calls me Mini."

Fucking duh, Wildcat. He could've hit himself. "Right. Well, good luck with...that." He gestured to the door before bending down to grab his DVD. He had plans, and while future plans may include Mini, tonight was not that night. 

Mini picked up the other case. "Again, thanks." He turned to yell at his door. "David! Are you fucking serious?"

Tyler chuckled before heading down to his own room.

Mini smelt even better up close, and his broad frame would definitely be helping in his fantasies tonight. 

'Stop being fucking creepy.' He scolded himself. 'You just met the guy.'

Once in his room, he locked the door, turned down his lights, and distractedly popped the DVD into the player. He was unbuttoning his pants, shoes and socks already gone, with his back to the TV, when an unfamiliar tune rose from the speakers. 

"What the fuck?" He's seen this movie at least twice, and he's never heard the sound of birds chirping and a guitar playing a gentle melody. 

He turned, and what he saw on the screen was not the opening sequence of 'Chopping Wood'. 

"What the fuck is this shit?" He asked the empty room. 

Shit. His eyes widened and he hurriedly rushed from the room, pants halfway on and barefoot, hoping to God that Mini hadn't opened the other case. 

Which, knowing Tyler's luck, of course he did. 

He looked up from his spot on the floor in front of his room, cheeks flushed, and an open DVD case in his lap. 

Tyler groaned. "Shit."

"Chopping Wood, huh?" Tyler saw the mischievous glint in the other man's eyes and didn't miss the way they roamed his body. 

Oh. So that's how he wanted to play?

"You're gonna judge my movie choices? Who the fuck watches Adam Sandler romcoms anymore?" 

Mini blushed, but his eyes narrowed. He got to his feet and approached Tyler. 

Tyler resisted the urge to step back. Mini's eyes flicked to his lips. "Is it any good?"

Huh? "Is what any good?"

Mini held up the case as an answer, his eyebrow raised. 

Tyler grabbed it, their hands brushing. 

"What do you say we watch your movie first, then mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals


	5. Daithi de Performer

In his spare time, Daithi loved to write music. It was his passion, and Lui was his muse. There will be days where Daithi is laying with his head in his boyfriend's lap, Lui's fingers soothingly carded through his hair, when he feels the overwhelming love and has to lunge for the notebook he always keeps on him. 

Lui never pushes to see what Daithi has written and when Daithi asked about it, he only says, "You'll show me when you're ready."

This must be how Brock feels with his art. 

Lui didn't know about the performances though, and Daithi couldn't help but feel guilty about it, the crumpled flyer for open mic night weighed a hundred pounds in his backpack. 

He'd been doing it for the past 3 weeks, every Thursday night. He'd tell Lui he was going to his parent's house for dinner before heading across campus to the the hole in the wall karaoke bar. 

He would sit at the crowded bar, his name signed sloppily on the performance list, and take a shot of Jameson's. The alcohol burned his throat but soothed his nerves. By the time his name was called, he would saunter to the stage, false confidence influencing his steps, and sit on the stool that was provided for him. 

Daithi knew he could sing, and he'd been playing guitar since he was a kid, so the talent was there. He was nervous to sing in front of people but he could do it. 

What he couldn't do was sing and perform in front of Lui or his friends. Maybe it was because he held their opinions over anyone else's and their rejections would tear him apart. He'd never pick up a guitar again. 

So when Lui begged Daithi to go out with them one Thursday night, he felt horrible for declining. 

"You can miss one dinner, Daithi." Lui was saying. "You're going to love this place! Besides, everyone is going and I don't want to be by myself."

"Ye won't be, Lui. I'm sure Arlan will keep you company." Nogla had his back to his boyfriend, and subsequently missed the angry look on Lui's face

Lui turned and stalked out of the room without another word, slamming the door behind him. He walked into Mini and the other man grabbed his arms to steady him. 

"Whoa, Lui! What's got your panties in a bunch?" 

Lui sighed. "Daithi is just being...Daithi."

Mini nodded sympathetically. "Need me to go talk to him?"

"No, I just feel like he's hiding something from me. And I don't want to prod but...I don't know." 

Mini threw an arm around his shoulders. "Well he'll just be missing out on all our fun tonight. I'm sure it's nothing bad. Come on, let's hang out in Tyler's room until everyone is ready to leave."

Lui was determined to have fun with his friends but he just couldn't get over the nagging feeling in his head that Daithi didn't go to his parent's house on Thursdays. He was nearly positive that Daithi would never cheat on him, and what a weird schedule to do so if he was, but there was always that little voice in the back of his head that kept the suspicion present. 

They were all going to a karaoke bar that Evan had found and Lui was certain that Daithi would love the place. Maybe he could even get him to sing. 

But Daithi wasn't here. 

Evan led them across campus, his hand interlocked with Jonathan's. Lui was walking with his arm through Arlan's, not wanting to be the only one without a partner. Simone was giggling at something Marcel was saying and Lui had to bite back tears. He missed Daithi. 

"You should talk to him about it." Arlan said quietly in his ear. "He's never going to know you're upset if you don't talk to him."

"I just don't understand him sometimes. Why doesn't he think he can tell me anything?" Lui asked honestly. Was it something he did?

"He loves you, Lui. I don't know what's going on, but give him time. He'll tell you."

Lui was grateful for Arlan. They've become best friends in a short amount of time, even going so far as to get an apartment off campus together. Daithi was decidedly still living on campus, as his scholarship paid for housing. Plus, he got Mini as a roommate, which he knew Tyler was happy about. 

When they reached the bar, they showed their ID's to the bouncer and he let them in. It was dark and smokey as they searched for a table for 10, and nearly took up the entire booth at the back of the room. 

A waitress approached the table, talking loudly over the music coming from the stage. "What can I get you guys?"

They ordered and Evan asked when karaoke started. 

"It's open mic night till 10. Then we start karaoke again." She told him before heading off to get their drinks. 

Evan shrugged at the group. "It's nearly 10 now."

Lui started to look around the bar. It looked like any old bar he'd ever been to. He caught a glimpse of a tall figure sitting at the bar, guitar case sitting on the ground next to him. He stood abruptly, nearly knocking Arlan out of his seat. He knew that body. 

"Lui..." Mini called but Lui was gone. Before he could get halfway to Daithi, the announcer stopped him cold in his tracks. 

"Next up is a crowd favorite, Daithi de Nogla!" 

Daithi stood and walked to the stage. Lui backed up, walking again into Mini who had followed him. Mini led him back to his seat but Lui couldn't draw his eyes away from the stage. Daithi sat, guitar in his hands and eyes cast down at the floor. 

And then he opened his mouth and all the anger left Lui with a flourish. He was mesmerized. His boyfriend's voice was beautiful; deep and musical, with an Irish lilt still very much present. 

This is what Daithi had been keeping from him. Every Thursday he came here and performed. But why was this the secret? Didn't he know that Lui would have come, cheering him on the loudest?

"Did you know?" Tyler yelled, leaning over Mini. 

Lui shook his head as Daithi finished up his set. 

"Nogla is amazing!" Brian was saying. 

Daithi was walking off the stage and towards the door. Lui felt a rage burning inside of him. He stood and followed the tall man from the bar. 

"Hey!" He shoved his back and Daithi turned, his eyes wide. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Lui? What the fock are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same fucking thing! You're supposed to be at your parents house! Is this what you do every Thursday? Why couldn't you tell me? What else are you keeping a secret, Daithi?" He knew he was yelling and attracting a crowd. Daithi just looked embarrassed, even more so when he saw his friends leave the bar behind Lui. 

"Ye all were here?" 

"Yes we are all fucking here! You were supposed to be here too! With me! But you were lying the entire time!" Lui wanted to tell him how proud he was of him, how amazing he thought Daithi was on that stage. But he couldn't get over the feeling of betrayal. 

"Lui," Arlan placed a comforting hand on his back. "Let Nogla speak."

Lui set his eyes challengingly but stayed quiet. 

"I didn't want to tell ye, cause I didn't know how ye'd respond. I was scared." And fucking if Lui's heart didn't break when he heard how close Daithi was to tears. "I'm so sorry, Lui." 

All the anger he felt was drained. He surged forward into Daithi's arms and the taller man clutched him tight, guitar forgotten on the ground. 

"You were so wonderful, babe. I'm so proud of you for getting on that stage. I'm just upset that you thought you had to keep it from me." Lui said into his chest. 

Daithi just kept whispering apologies into his ear. 

They separated to face the others, Daithi keeping a firm grasp on Lui's waist. 

"I'm sorry I kept this from ye all." He told the group. 

"You were fucking great, Nogla!" Brian said again, and everyone was nodding their agreement. 

"Yeah, we could be making money off of you!" Evan said playfully. 

"Well, I don't usually stay past my set, but if ye want..." Daithi motioned back to the bar, and Lui beamed. 

They all sung karaoke, some much better than others (Jon and Daithi). Tyler sang a cheesy love song loudly and off key and Mini was grinning and laughing the entire time. Evan sang Eye of the Tiger so badly that Jonathan's high pitched laughter had the bar laughing more than the horrible rendition. Brock and Brian snag together and weren't exactly horrible. Marcel dragged Simone up to the stage and had her sit on a stool before serenading her. 

Daithi sat on the bench, laughing and joking with his friends, his arm firmly around Lui's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals


End file.
